Through the Eyes of a Child
by Meibe
Summary: Well Princess Mononoke told from the point of veiw an 8 year old girl in Irontown. Umm.. It's not great.
1. Default Chapter

Through the Eyes of a Child  
  
Okay, I don't own anyone from Princess Mononoke (aww) but I do own Aiko, Aneko, Leiko, Marise, Reizo and Kumiko. Right, that was so nobody sues me! Now you can read.  
  
Now it is over.  
  
It started when we dug out all the iron under the town. That was about a year ago now. I remember when the boars first attacked. Me, Reizo and Kumiko (my two best friends) had been sitting up on the wall, hiding from Aneko when we heard shouts from where they were clearing the trees. Then the men came running back followed by the boars. It was terrifying.  
  
It happened every night until we stopped cutting down trees. But after a while people were getting so hungry that some men (including my father, Marise.) went out again. They ran back almost straight away screaming. Well two of them did. Father didn't. I couldn't understand why, but mother (Leiko) sat for three days staring into space. I was starting to really panic when she came.  
  
She came with her riflemen and killed all the boars. Except for Nago. He came charging towards Irontown but she was waiting for him on the wall. She shot him herself and everyone cheered, even mother. Then we made her our leader and had loads of celebration. Then Lady Eboshi turned everything upside-down. She rescued brothel girls and gave jobs working on the bellows. Then she took in lepers and bandaged them up and made them blacksmiths. Mother disapproved of that. I asked her why and pointed out that they were human beings after all! But she sniffed and said  
  
"Aiko, I hope you don't turn out like Lady Eboshi. I mean, I'm glad she's taken over Irontown, but who does she think she is parading about dressed like a man? And fighting too. I think I'd die of shame if you acted like that.  
  
I asked what she wanted me to turn out like.  
  
"Well, you shall marry a nice man and had have children of course!" she laughed like it was obvious. I didn't say anymore but secretly I vowed I'd never through my life away and get married.  
  
Everything was going well until we cleared the mountain.  
  
Then the wolves started attacking.  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review. I know it's rubbish and totally boring, probably the worst story I'll ever write! But hopefully it'll get better later.  
  
Name meanings  
  
Aiko: Little love because she's only little! Aneko: Older sister 'cos she's Aikos' big sister. Leiko: Arrogant because she is. Marise: Infinite, endless- a little joke! Reizo: Cool, calm because he is as you will see. Kumiko: Companion child because she is Aikos' friend.  
  
I got all the names and their meanings from 20'000-names.com so if they are wrong. tough. Lol 


	2. Wolf attack

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here is the second chapter. Again I don't own PM and all that malarkey.  
  
They came early one morning. I was woken by shouts and gunshots coming from the gates. I looked over at Aneko but she was fast asleep so I crept outside. I silently walked through the shadows, seen by no one. My knack at hiding had come from past games and I knew Irontown like the back of my hand.  
  
I was nearly at the gates when Lady Eboshi came running around the corner followed by that oaf, Gonza, who looked half asleep. She called out to some riflemen who came running over.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. I listened closely, for that was what I wanted to know.  
  
"My Lady, we are two wolves accompanied by a girl are attacking!" One of them gabbled.  
  
"So, shoot them," she frowned. Then man shook his head.  
  
"These are not normal wolves- they are huge. They are gods."  
  
"We should still kill them," said Eboshi. I gave out a stifled gasp. Mother had told me about the wolf gods. She had said to fear but respect them. They weren't like the boars, they had brains.  
  
I waited till they started to walk over to the gates before I tip-toed backwards into the shadows. Lady Eboshi stopped. She turned and peered into the darkness. I silently prayed she didn't see me. But she was looking right at me.  
  
Just then mother came running up, towing a sobbing Aneko. "My Lady, we heard gunshots and my daughter is gone!" "Oh no!" I muttered. I was going to be in sooo much trouble. But I stepped from the shadows anyway. Mother spun around. I saw her face and gulped.  
  
"There you are," she said 'you' in the same why you say 'stupid little good for nothing brat'. "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU SCARED US BOTH TO DEATH YOU SILLY GIRL!" I burst into tears which made Aneko cry even harder and still Mother was yelling at me. "STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW! YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOUSELF! NOW, WHY DID YOU SNEAK OFF? WHY?" Suddenly I was angry. What right did she have to talk to me like that?  
  
"Mother, it's none of you're business. And anyway, you don't own." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew it was a mistake. The crowed of people that had arrived to watch were whispering, some were nodding others frowning.  
  
Mother had never looked so.so. I can't describe how she looked. I don't really want to either. Then she swung back her hand and smacked me with all her might. The people gasped.  
  
I fell backwards and tasted blood. She had knocked one of my teeth out.  
  
"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME!" screamed Mother. I looked at her. She was as white as a sheet, her hair was limp and spittle flew from her mouth. It was then I realised how much I hated her.  
  
She grabbed my wrist and started to yank me down the street. For a moment everyone was frozen. Then there were wolves. They appeared from nowhere, growling madly. One of them leapt on me.  
  
I toppled over.  
  
I felt a searing, burning pain in my head.  
  
The world went white, then spiralled away into blackness.  
  
The last thing I remember is Reizo bending over me murmuring soothingly.  
  
So? Is it absolutely rubbish, mind bogglingly brilliant or what. Please reveiw!  
  
Name meanings  
  
Aiko: Little love because she's only little! Aneko: Older sister 'cos she's Aikos' big sister. Leiko: Arrogant because she is. Marise: Infinite, endless- a little joke! Reizo: Cool, calm because he is as you will see. Kumiko: Companion child because she is Aikos' friend.  
  
I got all the names and their meanings from 20'000-names.com so if they are wrong. tough. Lol 


	3. Mother

Right, here's the next part! Thank you to people who reviewed. (  
  
I woke up in my bed and groaned.  
  
"You're up!" cried Anekos' relieved voice.  
  
She was kneeling next to me looking exhausted.  
  
"W-what happened?" I stammered.  
  
She frowned and bit her lip. I noticed Reizo and Kumiko sitting behind her. Kumiko had a bandage around her leg and bad scratches up and down her arm.  
  
"The wolves attacked when we weren't paying attention. One of them knocked you over and you banged your' head really hard. Reizo looked after you." I tried to sit up but the room whirled and pain shot through me. I whimpered.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay," whispered Aneko, "are you hungry?"  
  
I stayed in bed for a few days and was very groggy for ages after. The wolves attacked a lot and always when we least expected it. The strange girl with them was a fearsome fighter.  
  
Lady Eboshi and the men held them off well, but life was still pretty grim. My mother was not coping well. She was always bursting into tears for no reason, and sometimes she just sat and stared into space. I hated that. It scared me.  
  
The worst thing happened when Aneko was out. I was sitting in my room, watching everyone wandering around. That was one of my favourite things to do because I learnt so much.  
  
Mother had been sobbing downstairs last time I saw her. I would have tried to comfort her but it didn't make any didn't make any difference anymore. So there I was daydreaming when I heard a crash downstairs. I jumped up and leapt down to find mother running around the kitchen screaming. She was grabbing everything she could reach and throwing it on the floor. For a moment I stood there is shock but then she saw me in the doorway. "You! I hate you! You ruin everything. I loved you! But you don't care about me!" She picked up two bowels and hurled them at me. I ducked and winced as I heard them smash behind me.  
  
Mother started to walk towards me. Her shaking hands snatched up Fathers' old sword. I knew she hadn't used a weapon in her life but I doubted that would make a difference so I ran back to our room. I bent down to pull up the floorboard under which was hidden my most prized possessions- a tiny doll that belonged to my grandmother, a locket Father had had given me and a rather short sword. I scrabbled desperately at the wood; I could hear Mother advancing up the stairs.  
  
At last I heaved it up and snatched up the sword. I didn't want to hurt her, but I hoped that I could hold her off until Aneko came home. Mother strode in. She smiled evilly.  
  
She swung her sword. I held mine up and just about managed to block the blow. She glared and swung again. I blocked again. I don't know how long it went on but it seemed like forever. Eventfully I couldn't go on. I was exhausted, for the sword was heavy and I have never been very strong.  
  
I dodged past her and hurried out of the door. She followed. I weaved through the people, not knowing where I was going. Suddenly I banged into someone. Reizo. He saw my frightened face and Mother running behind me. He stepped in front of her.  
  
She stopped annoyed.  
  
"Hello. Now what's wrong?" he asked calmly. She started to sob again.  
  
"Her. She doesn't love me!"  
  
"I do!" I lied quickly. Reizo pried the sword from her hands. I hugged her and told myself I did love her really.  
  
"Let's go home." I whispered. She sniffed and nodded. I took her home and cleaned her up. Then I tidied up the mess. All the time she just sat there staring into space. I sighed. I didn't know what had made her like this, but I felt as long as we were at war with the forest she would be ill. Little did I know that at that very moment peace was coming. And it was riding a red elk.  
  
Okay, this never happened in the film but I got carried away! And otherwise this would be a deadly boring story. I'll put the next chapter up as soon a possible.  
  
Aiko: Little love because she's only little! Aneko: Older sister 'cos she's Aikos' big sister. Leiko: Arrogant because she is. Marise: Infinite, endless- a little joke! Reizo: Cool, calm because he is. Kumiko: Companion child because she is Aikos' friend.  
  
I got all the names and their meanings from 20'000-names.com so if they are wrong. tough. Lol 


	4. The Stranger

Wow, I haven't updated for ages. Partly because I've had loads of school work but mostly 'cos I'm lazy. :p And wish me Happy Birthday. Yes folks I was a whole year older on Monday. Yeah, lots of prezzies. Lol. Well first thanks to all those who reviewed my story. And I'll shut up now and here's the rest of the story.  
  
It was a hot but damp day because it had rained hevily the night before. Aneko had dragged me down to the edge of the forest to watch out for the wolves while she gathered firewood. Well that's what I was supposed to be doing but I was actually trying to draw pictures in the dirt when I noticed a lot of noise over in iron town. Glancing up I saw the band of oxen winding its' way along the pass. It was noticeably smaller than when it had left.  
  
"Aneko!" I called out "They're back- Lady Eboshi and the men.and rice!"  
  
My sister jumped up and dumped a bundle of wood in my arms. Then the two of us ran back to town trailing twigs behind us. We reached the huge wooden gates just as the last oxen were wondering in.  
  
Aneko vanished in the crowd somewhere as I hurried to keep up with her and not drop the wood. I made my way back to hour house to find Aneko already building a fire. I dumped my heavy load next to her with a sigh of relief, expecting to go and play with my friend. But just as I was about to go Aneko called after me.  
  
"Oh no you don't Aiko. You can go down to the square and get us some rice."  
  
"Oh but why?" I moaned but Aneko was insistent. Finally I agreed.  
  
I stomped down to the square mumbling about axes and sisters' being a great combination. There was a huge crowd. I got there to hear one of the men serving say  
  
"They had to fight off wolves to get this you know."  
  
A large woman at the front shouted  
  
"Just dish it out!"  
  
At last I got my rice. I was heading back when I heard shouts.  
  
"Koroku's (sp?) alive! He's come back from the dead!"  
  
Confused I followed the people down to the docks. Koroku was being pulled out along with a man I didn't know. But everyone was staring at the person who had brought them back. A young man dressed all in blue and a red elk.  
  
Very odd....  
  
Ooooh. I wonder who that is. Lol. Ummm, not much more to say. R&R  
  
Aiko: Little love because she's only little! Aneko: Older sister 'cos she's Aikos' big sister. Leiko: Arrogant because she is. Marise: Infinite, endless- a little joke! Reizo: Cool, calm because he is. Kumiko: Companion child because she is Aikos' friend.  
  
I got all the names and their meanings from 20'000-names.com so if they are wrong. tough. Lol 


End file.
